Zoltan
Zoltan (*před 1949 – † prosinec 2019) byl strojník v kafilérii. Ovládal kafilerní mlýn Dektarev (známý také jako Ilja Muromec). Jebal s Magdou Tombajkovou. Ked tento somar vypil viacej ako petnast piv vzdy ho druhy den brucho bolelo. Život a dílo * raz som hyeny gniavel.prislo auto doviezli styri strasne hyeniska zo zologickej.vravim kurva zubiska maju tyto netvori vatsie ako moji cierny vlkodlaci peper aj dabac.kokota aj vreco by uhryzli jednym kusancom kurva.lezali tam tyto netvori no chuj zoltan strojnik neprisiel do roboty a nemal kto ilju muromca valce gniavica rozkrutit.veduci bol v desat hodin tiez ozraty mal od kohosi flasu ozajstnej ruskej vodky aj mal strach aby mu ju niekto neukradol aj ju radsiej vypil.sak co ma percenta aj je naliate v bachore ti nik uz neukradne.vravi mi laco musite tieto hrozne smrtivlky pogniavit kurva tu nemozu ostat tieto zubate strasidla. (Žalm #4141) * a v tej chvili prisiel zoltan strojnik aj sa prekvapeny pyta ako je mozne ze muromec ide ked tu nebol vraj ho brucho bolelo aj sral riedke doma.ked tento somar vypil viacej ako petnast piv vzdy ho druhy den brucho bolelo.vraj muromec ide no kontra ide vravel mi laco kraviska nehadzaj na valce kym hradla nedam inac poletia setky na mars.aj vravel co to tu je preboha za kus strasneho serchana aj na kus tej hyeny pozeral.veduci vravi ze nas zabije setkych.aj utekal pre kybel aj handry aby vnutrok zigulika umyl.vravim zoltan zastav muromca aj pomoz veducemu auto akosi upratat.aj sest ludi zigulika upratovalo aj mrtve hyeniska v kludu lezali na zemi ako kdesi na divane v bordeli kurvy. (Žalm #4144) * sak ked som robel v kafilerke tam mal kazdy filcky.to nie je nic take len sa stale skrabes na kokotu ako tam lezu.aj ta krava ta prisera sestra terky tombajkovej ich mala sa stale v pici drapala cely den.raz isla srat aj nehala nohavicky na hajzli cele osrate aj olepene cimsi co jej z pici vytekalo a v tem hrali futbal filcky.vravim no toto som nevidel ich ukazujem ked som sa tiez vysral strojnikovi od muromca a k nim riadne privonal vravi ozaj pekne citim pekne osmradene picisko do pice.aj mu kokot v monterkach z teho trcal. (Žalm #6391) * k tej tombajkovej lebo sa ma vela lidi pyta na nu.s nou strojnik trtkal za dva tyzne od chvile co jej tie stvrdle smradgatky onuchaval.idem do satni pre cigarety aj pocujem ako ked macka reve ked ju cizmu riadne gniavis vojdem do satni aj lezala tato prisera na lavici strojnik na nej aj jebal.smrada sade cela satna smrdela taky ten smrad zaparenej pice aj starych monterok.a tyto dvaja prali na lavici magda mala chlpate picisko aj vytahane cecky jej ovisly na stranu bola cela ruda smrdela ako zhnite zaparene hovnisko.spinave oschle kopyta mali obi dvaja.vravim strojnikovi sak per do nej do svine nech zdochne pri trtkacke idem si len pre detviska.aj prali dalej cudne revali ako akesi mutantske zvierata a ja som v skrinke hladal cigarety strojnik chrcal ritu cudne trhal aj drapal olamanymi nohtami na kopytoch po tej drevenej lavici co na nej lezali. (Žalm #6396) * aj si prdol take dlhe hladne prdisko zatrubelo no mozno sa magda usrala nie som si isty kto.strojnik mal ociska vyvalene hubu otvorenu so zltymi zkazenymi zubiskami aj magda tombajkova hubu otvorenu mala len tri ci styri zuby v hube no do takejto huby by som sa len vysral a ten debil strojnik sa s nu bozkaval aj ju jazyciskom oblizoval ksicht.mala zopar vlasov na hlave vyzerala ako ked tyzden stareho umrlca jebes.isiel som prec aj sa ma veduci vonku pyta kde je to hovedo strojnik.vravim varuj dusu jebe magdu tombajkovu.veduci vravi temu neverim toto by ziaden clovek neurobel jebat toto vreco hnisa. (Žalm #6397) * poobede mi vravi strojnik laco ozaj riadna jebacka mi kokot v jej mazlavom picisku jazdel som sa pri prekrasnej odbavovacke aj osral.aj som jej picu aj rit vylizal.mam teraz taku akosi cudnu chut v hube daj mi detvu. (Žalm #6398) * za tyzden pridem do kafilerky do roboty aj mi jeden vravi vraj ma strojnik zhana.idem do haly k valcom aj strojnik bezi ku me aj vravi laco cosi mi vyteka z kokota aj velmi to smrdi.vravim a co ja s tym kurva mam si na rozek namazat ci co.vraj co mam robit kokot mi pali ako v ohni.vravim sak pridi vecer do krcmy bude tam macher doktor kupis mu vodku aj ta vylieci toto je len taka kokotnatka. (Žalm #6400) Smrt * aj pisal lekar z varina vraj zoltan strojnik je mrtvy nasli ho lezat unho na dvore ksichtom v bahne.sak bol to uz stary smetak cez sedemdesiat rokov.vypil rieku ruma za zivot.aj ozraty muromca riadel kazdy den. 22.12.2019 10:33 Category:Osoby Category:Kafilérie